the anniversary
by Rangerfan58
Summary: it's been one year since Tyson died how is the team taking it? go to profile to understand rating system i have in place


_So this is part of my Beyblade fanfic and it's set one year after Tyson died_

Well it was a cold rainy night and Hiro was actually outside

"you know you're going to get sick if you stay out here Hiro and you know we can't afford to have our coach get sick"

"do you even know what day it is Kai?"

"yeah it's the sixteenth of March why?"

"think about the date you just said Kai and maybe you'd understand why I'm out here"

"oh come on the date's not _that_ important after all it's only been a year since…oh, oh man I totally forgot I've been so busy no wonder you cancelled practice today"

"well I wasn't actually expecting anyone else but me to remember since we _have_ been pretty busy lately"

"it's still no excuse to forget such an important date though"

"I forgave you guys hours ago"

"so you were at the cemetery most of the day today weren't you"

"yes Kai I was"

well the rest of the Bladeseekers had actually been searching for both Kai and Hiro and they heard Ray's voice speak up

"hey guys I found them"

the rest of the team goes up to them and they're silent for a bit until Lee speaks up

"so what brings you guys out here in the rain"

"well I was searching for Hiro and Hiro well let's just say that he needed to be alone today"

Mariah speaks up

"oh yeah it's been a year since _his_ death hasn't it?"

"yeah it has been a year"

what Hiro didn't know was that most of what the team was doing was acting, they hadn't actually forgotten that Tyson had died a year earlier, they just needed Hiro to _think_ they did so that their surprise would actually work even Mr. Dickenson had been in on the plan for the past week while the entire plan had actually taken a good two and a half months to pull off naturally they all had to act like nothing was different seeing as how they had stayed up late practicing and planning and gotten up early for the regular practice that was scheduled with Hiro so they could never show just how tired they really were or if they did show any sign of exhaustion it was always explained away with their busy schedule but finally their plans had come into fruition all that was left was the call from Mr. Dickenson that let them know the area was completely ready. Suddenly Ray's phone rang

"hello…oh hey Mr. Dickenson what's up?…ok I'll let him know…bye…Hiro that was Mr. Dickenson he said he needed to talk to you about an upcoming match at the hotel we're going to be staying at"

"alright let's go then"

and so they get to the hotel where they are led into a meeting room and Hiro was wondering what was going on since the room was darkened but then the lights were turned on and he was _shocked_ at how many people were there but what got him even more was the banner that had been put up

"we'll never forget you Tyson"

"what's…"

Mr. Dickenson spoke up

"you have the Bladeseekers to blame for this, you see for the past week these boys and I have been having late night meetings to organize a remembrance party for Tyson here in the hotel but what shocked me even more is that before they contacted me they actually had most of the planning done for the past two months and a week all they really needed my help with was the contacting of a few out of reach teams and final arrangements with the hotel"

Hiro turns to the Bladeseekers in shock

"you did all of this…to remember Tyson"

Ray speaks up

"yes Hiro we did, we don't ever want to forget what Tyson did for us so we planned this as a way to remember him, actually it was Kai who got us started on this in the first place"

"so everything you did tonight was an act guys?, forgetting Tyson, the poor practices was all faked?"

"actually we couldn't plan today perfectly after all we didn't know how you would react to situations brought up today and as for the poor practices going to bed between one and two in the morning and getting up at five for two and a half months kind of affects a persons stamina so the poor practices weren't always faked just the poor excuse we've been using for so long"

"guys thank you I just wish dad was here as well"

"oh but I am you see I was one of the people they needed Mr. Dickenson to contact for them"

"dad"

the two hug each other and the rest are silent knowing that they needed this more than anyone else in the room having lost a brother and a son. Hours later they were back at the Dojo and were ready to go to bed when Hiro thanked them one last time

"it was nothing Hiro after all why would we want to forget our friend"

everyone was shocked seeing as how it was Kai who had said that and when he realized why they were staring at him he sighed and explained

"the reason I was always distant was so that I could protect you and myself from this kind of pain you see I've always considered you guys my friends or well ever since the incident in Russia I just could never show it out of fear for you and myself and when this team was put together well lets just say that I had to be extra sure of how much I distanced myself so that I wouldn't get as hurt as possible and possibly give an enemy an opportunity to use you guys against me"

"thanks Kai"

and with that they all went to bed not knowing what would come next all Hiro knew was that for the next few weeks they'd be getting a later wake up call then normal as a sort of thank you and to let them recover lost sleep


End file.
